


Sociopath

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Psycho by Default, A Runaway and a Psychotic Stepmother, Angst, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdress, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Implied Murder, Implied Torture, Implied Violence, Inheritance Issues, Locked up as a Prisoner, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Onesided Love, Pregnancy, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Chanyeol awakens late in the night...to find that he has...an uninvited guest...in his home...





	Sociopath

The rain assails the other side of the large window's glass. Streaks of rain drops slide down the glass, over and over again. Inside the master bedroom, the window only held black colored blinds up to it. Which were cracked open just a bit in order to allow a natural outside source of light in.

The bedroom walls are painted in a simple shade of alabaster white. A nightstand is the only other furniture in the bedroom besides the bed. Which is a king size bed with a benighted mahogany wooden frame that is laid out with four big white pillows sealed by black shams and a black duvet blanketing it as it rests at the centre of the master bedroom.

A deeply slumbering form dressed in a dark blue graphic t-shirt and a pair of well-worn black pajama bottoms lies exhaustively upon it, unbothered by their surroundings as of yet. Flashes of lightning suddenly blaze within the night sky just before the blaring clash of thunder sounds in the air. It's pouring down even harder and much heavier now.

There is a petite silhouette standing against one of the bedroom's walls, moving in between each flash towards the bed with slow drawn out movements like that of a prowling scouring predator. Once they are standing right before the bed, they slowly take a seat upon it in order for them to not suddenly scare the only other person inside of the bedroom with them. Then, directly after that, another resounding splurge of thunderous lightning awakens the slumbering being in a harsh heart pulsing manner with a jolt at the very minacious sound of it.

And with a bleared eyesight, a sleep raddled gaze loomed aound the full length of the bedroom. He sat up on the bed in clear mystification. Those same eyes land on the form of a beautiful girl young enough in age to almost still be considered a minor.

Though, not really, but close. No, it could also be a boy. He really wasn't sure, because this strange person wore their hair right above their shoulders' in length. And by the scintillating natural made light from right outside of his bedroom window, he could also tell that they were dressed in a pristine white t-shirt that seemed to be a few sizes too big for them which it seemed to almost swallow them whole inside the darkness of his bedroom.

The t-shirt that the boy wore hid the curved shape of his tiny frame and the collar fell from off his left shoulder bearing the tantalizing fair tincting flesh before his inquisitive eyes. He sat upon his bed, reaching over it to turn on the bedside lamp that was placed upon the nightstand right next to it. All at once, the bedroom is shrouded in brilliant white light from beneath the lamp's creme tinted shade. And the sight before his very eyes captures a gasp at the back of his throat as he stares openmouthed at the shock of it whilst he literally takes it all in.

This boy was beyond exquisite. Ethereal. Celestial. His pretty feline-like doe eyes were a gorgeous hazel brown that was almond in shape. To which were partially obscured under long thick black lashes. His nose sat in perfect place above his faultless rose pink colored lips.

The girl- no boy sat there on the edge of the bed in silence. He watched the change between confusion and panic slide across Chanyeol's face as he slowly assessed his current situation. He tilted his head to the side a bit observing him as he finally came to his own conclusion.

Park Chan Yeol was still just as handsome in real life as he was in all of his photographs. As a matter of fact, they absolutely did the man no real justice at all. In his eyes, he was beyond picturesque. Flawless. Immaculate. Perfect and real.

A wicked grin slipping over his pretty pink lips after he licked them. He wanted to keep Chanyeol all to himself. Forever... He had decided at that very moment in time that he would.

So when he finally spoke, it was not for himself, but for Chanyeol to get acquainted with his future spousal equivalent even though this was in fact their second time having a proper introduction with one another, "Hello, Chanyeol. My name is Byun Baek Hyun and I am never ever going to leave your side again."

At the shock of Baekhyun's words coursing through him, Chanyeol leapt from his bed. His eyes darkening with rightous anger when he speaks, "What gives you the right to do so? Huh?"

"I gave myself the right, Chanyeol." Baekhyun spat out with a glare of his own and a quirked up an eyebrow, asking the other male to challenge his claim. And instead of responding, Chanyeol treads back over to his bed on soundless feet, cursing inappropriately underneath his breath when doing so. He was upset with himself. At the mere sight of this boy, chills flowed through his entire being, over and over again.

"Well, I didn't." Chanyeol hissed in return, although he was terrified of what could truly be on the boy's mind as Baekhyun silently assessed him with thorough caution on his part once again.

The boy stood just a few feet away from Chanyeol, peering deeply in to his eyes. He dared not even move an inch or even a muscle for that matter when he does, whilst Chanyeol began to repeatedly pace around the floor beside his bed. And the way that Baekhyun was wordlessly staring at him was wholly creeping him out.

Courage crawled at the base of his throat as Chanyeol gathered his mind together and turned to properly face the boy once more. He had to remain calm, keep his guard up, and get rid of the boy without having to alert the proper brand of authority in order for him to do so. He tried to do all of that even after Baekhyun's hand was lightly pressed against his dark blue colored graphic t-shirt clothed right shoulder. And the boy's hand holds soft looking petite fingers that held the dark blue fabric of his graphic t-shirt crinkled between each perfect little finger separately.

Mild panic and fear stirred within him as they glared in to one another's eyes. A glint of mischief danced within the boy's own. While his held steadily rising trepidation inside of them. He had no idea what made up games the boy had playing inside of his warped and twisted mind. And he didn't really want to know.

Chanyeol couldn't say anything as Baekhyun closed in the distance between them, never speaking another word to him at all. Their bodies pressing errorlessly together right after he does. He slowly backed up, trying to put some space in between their bodies once again.

In spite of this, Baekhyun kept walking towards him, a hand still clinging on to him, until the backs of his legs are flushed hard against the bed's side railing. And before Chanyeol even knew what was happening to him, Baekhyun's lips were already pressed against his own, in a rough demanding passionately heated kiss. In which Chanyeol found himself falling deeply in to as a cloud of lust easily filled in the area around them.

He unconsciously lulled the boy in to his embrace the longer their lips interacted together. His teeth pulled at the boy's bottom lip before dove his tongue inside of his mouth, tangling it with Baekhyun's own subconsciously. His naughty tongue traced the outline of the boy's wet cavern, causing him to softly moan under his sweet desirous assault. And under his brass, Baekhyun fully conceded to him.

Chanyeol pushed away from him in a befuddled panic. His heart beat was speeding almost past its normal limit within the confines of his chest, so Baekhyun stepped away from him a bit in order to give him some space to breathe and gather his wits about again. And when Baekhyun peered deep in to his brown orbs, he saw the terror and hidden desire within them and delighted in the very sight of it.

By this point, Chanyeol now has his back facing away from him, making sure that they no longer touched one another. His face was red from his steadily growing embarrassment. Still, Baekhyun had grown to become hot and bothered and so very aroused from just one single kiss from Chanyeol's enticing lips. From that instance alone, Baekhyun determined that Park Chan Yeol would just have to regulate his vestal body by the use of his own. Right then. Right now.

In order for that to proceed forward, Baekhyun grabs on to one of Chanyeol's wrists, forcing him to face him once again with a swift turn in a very rough manner. Almost immediately, he is bathed in the other male's glare. Despite this fact, he ignored that in favor of launching himself at Chanyeol after he'd released his hold upon the other's wrist.

All before Chanyeol had the chance to react, a soft pair of lips are pressed to his own once again. The petite male's arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hold as their lips mold perfectly together in ignited passion. Slowly, over a long period of time, Chanyeol forgets where he is and who is actually kissing him. Which was actually unusual for him since he was a very careful person most of the time.

In spite of this fact, he was steadily losing himself in crazed allure of one Byun Baek Hyun. He slides a down the smooth curve of the boy's left hip as they continued to eagerly savour one another. And before he knows it, Baekhyun's legs and thighs are tightly draped around his waist.

Then, from there, Baekhyun found his back resting against the black duvet of Chanyeol's bed. The other man's body now in between his happily parted thighs, hovering right over him. When they finally stop kissing, it is only for a mere few moments of regulated breathing before Chanyeol's lips make their way down the boy's flawlessly uncovered blemish free neck. Baekhyun gasps and moans out in pleasure and pain every time the other male bites, sucks, and licks the tender flesh of body as it is exposed to his prying eyes and eager mouth.

A garbled mess of words and whispered utterances of his wants and desires fall from Baekhyun's parted lips whilst Chanyeol's much too talented tongue glides over his unmarred virgin flesh, slowly taking him impeccably apart. He whimpered his need of him with every new stroke of his wet muscle against his inflamed flesh. And the farther they took things, Baekhyun seductively bit his lower lip whilst he arched his back beneath Chanyeol's sensual and sulphurous administrations as the other male took his carnal pleasure from all the secret places of his body.

He trembled softly underneath him once Chanyeol finally slipped one of his hands in between their bodies in order for him to caress the tips of his fingers over the boy's stiffening sex. To which, he blissfully found out that the boy wore no underwear or pants beneath his t-shirt at all. Baekhyun panted out with a need that he never knew existed inside of him before below him at the feel of Chanyeol's rough callous covered hand masking his leaking erection in his hold.

He smirked in a smug way at the dazed out expression playing upon Baekhyun's face as he gave the boy limitless pleasure. It was such a breathtaking sight. He craved to see more of it, so he began to stroke his hand over the hardened flesh throbbing and wet that was still within his hold.

Baekhyun dug his nails in to the flesh of Chanyeol's shoulder blades and back when his was body vibrated with the very first orgasm he'd ever had in his short existense on this Earth. He was shocked that he'd reached his sexual climax so easily beneath Chanyeol's touch. He was at a lost for words as he stayed laying there underneath him steadily trembling all over. And his face was red from him blushing so frantically in his embarrassment of it, in its wake.

At the sight of the boy's red face, Chanyeol slowly moved his hand away from Baekhyun's cum splattered sex and lower stomach. Lifting his hand up to his face whilst peering deeply in to the boy's beguiling eyes as he began to seductively lick the boy's creamy essence from off each one of his fingers and the palm of his hand. And once they are clean enough to him, he sits up in between the boy's legs to begin undressing himself.

His shirt goes off first, showcasing the pluperfect set of washboard abs below it, revealing the flawless cut of his v, leading down to his own hotly pulsating arousal in between his powerful thighs. To which stood up stiffly up against his lower stomach with his own secreting need wetting the slit and the very tip of his sex. Then it is finally thrown behind him on to the floor. He does the same with his pajama bottoms until he is naked to a complete degree before the boy's shy vestal eyes.

Chanyeol quietly observes Baekhyun as the boy's eyes carefully navigates the balk of the his body in distinct outlined exploration. He could see the stupefaction and the titillation building within their depths at the knowledge that he'd had that affect upon the other male as it crossed over the boy's beautiful features. It was a little exhilarating to witness in fact.

Beneath his gaze, Chanyeol could also tell that Baekhyun really wanted to touch it. To know how another man's sex felt being pleasured in the palm of his own hand. So he let him. He grabbed the boy's right hand in his own, pulling it towards his aching sex and Baekhyun had no trouble taking it in his hold. Easily setting the perfect pace once he started to move his hand up and down the slickened shaft.

He allowed him to do that to him for a few seconds more before he wholly pushed the boy's hand away. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He needed to prepare him now or he was afraid that he'd take him without doing it at all by the mere impatience of needing sexual gratification.

He shifted his weight upon the bed, rearranging Baekhyun's body below his own, until he had the boy's legs lifted up and then pressed against his shirt covered upper half. He was going to remove it from off his small frame for this. And he pointedly ignored Baekhyun's bashfulness when he tried to hurriedly rush to cover himself up from the other male's focused eyes. In view of this fact, he held Baekhyun's arms with full force above his head by the use of his wrists, locking his body in to place under him.

He relinquished his hold on the boy's wrists in order for him to allot the boy the chance to keep his legs in place over his chest as he prepared him for what was to come. The boy's puckered heat was now wonderfully exposed to his searching eyes, ready to be filled with his dripping maleness, so he reached under his pillow for the small bottle of lube he'd hidden beneath it as was per usual for him. He uncapped the bottle, spurting a generous amount of the clear substance on to his awaiting fingers.

The thick liquid dripped through the cracks in between his fingers a bit right before he placed them at the boy's twitching entrance. Instantly, two of his fingers were shoved inside of the boy with Baekhyun letting out a breathy gasp of pain as he arched his body from off the bed just a tad bit. The boy was panting hard from the sudden lost of breath, even so, Chanyeol proceeded on with his plans.

His fingers were stretching and twisting the boy's velvety soft virginal inner walls, until he felt that Baekhyun was prepared well enough to able to take him without much pain. Withdrawing his fingers from within the boy's spasming wet heat, Chanyeol aligned his body with the boy's own, placing one hand against his hip and other upon the bed's headboard above their heads. He slicked his member up in the remaining lubricant, then he placed the mushroomed head at the boy's moistened entrance.

Chanyeol slowly entered Baekhyun whilst the latter cried out in pain under him once again. Baekhyun hadn't expected that and Chanyeol knew that, even if neither of them spoke a word on it. He leaned down, deciding to distract Baekhyun a little bit by the use of his mouth after he'd began rocking his hips in slow steady movements, allowing the boy's body to adjust to his girth much more quickly that way.

The boy releases his hold on his own legs so that he can enfold them around Chanyeol's neck, just as he encloses the other male's waist with his quivering thighs as they continue to writhe and wamble together. He could feel Baekhyun's tight walls rescricting around his aching maleness with every hard slam of his hips. It felt as if his heated inner walls were sinking his arousal farther within the boy.

Notwithstanding, Chanyeol kept up a steadily pace. Stroking deep inside of Baekhyun's core with every thrust as the boy whimpered softly beneath him. He finally broke off their second kiss of the night, concentrating on the way their bodies easily and wondrously joined together every time they moved.

He loved it. Craved it. Hungered for it. Wanted to breathe it all in. And so he took and took everything that Baekhyun had to offer him as their bodies repeatedly clashed together all night long.

Not before long, Baekhyun was climaxing untouched between them and so was Chanyeol. His hot essense flooding deep inside of Baekhyun right after that. He was exhausted by the time he fell to Baekhyun's side on the bed.

The bedroom was filled with the sounds of them both trying to catch their breaths after such a long arduous marathon of seeking their carnal pleasure together. Chanyeol laid upon his back staring up at the ceiling, letting out deep arduous panting breaths before his arms are easily filled with Baekhyun's lithe form. He had taken a lot out of Baekhyun. So he lets the boy, sleepily align their bodies and wrap his arms around his waist, deciding not to push Baekhyun away and from off him.

He could already imagine how tomorrow morning was going to turn out. And it was unfortunately only one word; hectic. Soon after that realization comes to his mind, they both peacefully fall in to the depths of slumber.

The very next morning, when Chanyeol awakens, he is alone. The sky is free from both the pouring rain and the flashing of lightning. No boisterous thunder sounds in the atmosphere.

Only definite silence remains. At that realization, he sits up in bed, the duvet pooling around his waist a bit as he does. He glances around his bedroom just to be sure that he was really on his lonesome, to find that he actually was alone.

Afterwards, he takes in a long drawn in breath before releasing it on the fall back down against the softness of his bed. It is right then that he decides to pretend that his one night with Byun Baek Hyun was all a most ravishing nightmare. And for a time, months fly by peacefully with no sight of the boy, as if nothing ever happened or the boy never ever really appeared before his very eyes. Or ever existed for that matter.

Baekhyun walked and walked until the soles of his feet bled from the cuts the harsh ground left upon them as he steadily and ceaselessly traveled on shoeless feet. On his body, he was dressed in a female's floor length flowy white roman empire styled nightgown of his Stepmother's chosing. All of his clothes were made of the whitest fabrics by her command of course, because white was her favorite color, not his. Never his. He wasn't even allowed to wear anything reminiscent or resembling that of an actual boy or even pants of any kind for that matter.

The woman was delusional and insane. And she treated him as if he were born a female and not a male. She made him feel like she considered him to be her very own daughter for her to control.

She chose everything for him. All the way down to the length of his hair. Especially for his life and the gender he identified himself as. Everything that he wore upon his body showed that. She had made sure of that after his father had died of suspicious circumstances.

He was tired and hungry. His mind was muddled. He could scarcely focus on the world surrounding him. His thoughts were all upon his special person, Park Chan Yeol.

He can still remember the first time he had ever ran away from home. The mansion had been lightly guarded in the coming days, because his stepmother was preparing for a big party of some sort. He had no idea what the party was for. He just knew that for his Stepmother was supposed to be a very prominent social affair.

He, in turn, had ignored all of that. He had found one of his Stepmother's guards' travel bags. To which, he'd searched through it, finding a small bag of black elastic bands and an extra set of changing clothes. He used one of the bands to tied his hair back in to a low ponytail, before he took off the white dress that he had been currently wearing that day.

He excitingly exchanged it with the new set of clothes, which was a regular t-shirt and a simple pair of oversized dark washed jeans. After he was done dressing and he had put a pair shoes on his small feet, he had managed to steal one of the party planner's mobile phones from off a table nearby the foyer's entranceway, on his way out of the mansion during his escape. He had no money on his person, because his Stepmother didn't give him any. She never gave him any. And why would he need it when she had always provided him with everything he needed during their day to day lives?

Unsurprisingly, Baekhyun had somehow wondered in to apart of town that he'd never been to before, on his own two feet. The streets were filled with different types of vehicles in various sizes. The sidewalk was also filled with the hustle and bustle of people going about their daily lives. Everything was all so very new to him. Freeing. Exciting. Antithetical.

He had been so caught up in essence of everything within his sight that he had not paid any attention to where he was actually walking. That was how he had first met Chanyeol. Although, the other male sadly did not remember him or that very first moment between the two of them.

He knocked in to Chanyeol by a most gracious happenstance. And to his pristine astonishment, Chanyeol had caught him in his hold or they both would've fallen on to the hard paved ground beneath their feet. When their eyes had met for the very first time in that instance, he had felt the wondrous sensation of butterflies fluttering around inside the pit that was his stomach at the mere sight of the other male.

He felt like a mere mortal in the regnant arms of a magnanimous deity. To him, there was no other words to describe the other male in a more perfect fashion. And that fact did not change after Chanyeol had good-heartedly apologized to him as if he were the one who had been in the wrong and introduced himself to him all in one go.

In fact, his pure unadulterated graciousness had sealed the deal for Baekhyun. Park Chan Yeol became his one and only from that very moment in time. After he had given him, his own name in return, they parted ways because Chanyeol's friends had needed him for something important and his Stepmother's guards were now on his trail.

Baekhyun never does use the cellphone. And when the guards finally do get to him, he does not fight with them or try to run away again. No, rather than doing any of thar, he gives one of the men, the party planner's cellphone in order for him give it back to the woman in his stead before he asked another of the guards to scope out Park Chan Yeol's entire life for him.

Then they take him back home where he receives his punishment from his stepmother's own hands. He took it all in, bating his time until the guard returned with what he had asked of him. Soon after that, he had Chanyeol's candid profile all over his bedroom walls as he went about his day to day life for everyday of his own in turn. It was not long before he knew where the other male's dwellings were as well. He never got over how kind Chanyeol had been to him that one simple day and he had somehow deluded himself in to thinking that Park Chan Yeol would become his one day.

The very same man, he had not seen in over five months since he had been placed back in to the prison and hell that he personally knew to be his home. Which was a massive size gated mansion. The place with the padded room where his Stepmother kept him locked up most of the time, so that the world would conveniently think that he had lost his mind after his father's death, in order for her to somewhat claim holdings his father's fortune.

Baekhyun has always been bad with other people in general and the witch knew that. He doesn't like them. He hated being near or around them, although he never used to be like that before his father had passed away. His Stepmother made sure of that as well when she used his crutch to her complete advantage.

In point of fact, the woman had indulged him in his antisocial behavior, because it only helped to serve her in her agenda with demonstrating that he was no longer fit to take care of himself to everyone else, all the more. Nonetheless, he knew that she could not kill him, because she'd literally lose everything to the government if she did managed to kill. He disconsolately chuckled at the clear notion of that solemn truth. It was all her fault that he really had gone insane.

Then again, to be by Chanyeol's side, Baekhyun would even choose to be around other people. There was no question about that for him. As a result of this fact, he'd barely escaped from that place for the fourth time around. This time being the factual third time he will actually get the chance to see his special person once again. The excitement builds up within him at the very thought of that, the same as his hunger.

He pushed down his increasing hunger the more his thoughts traveled on to what his Stepmother had her men do to him earlier on. His body exhibited all of it as he was spattered in leaking cuts and purpling bruises that still pained him from time to time with the movement of his incessantly aching body. To which his white nightgrown perfectly displayed everything, for all to see, because he was drenched in his own blood. He probably looked like a scary and vengeful murdered pregnant revenant to the strangers he breezed pass whilst he subconsciously kept moving forward.

Everything was a memory of being constantly and consistently beaten day in and day out, after his body had started showing signs of his pregnancy almost a full week ago in the white nightgowns that she forced him to wear with an unflagging resolve. He was still flabbergasted by the knowledge of it himself. He didn't even know that he was carrier until that day.

All that time, his stomach had been as flat as a pancake like usual, until that very week. His stomach had precisely and distinctively rounded out with child. His perfect child.

Like a shot, the knowledge that he was pregnant infuriated his Stepmother. The woman threw a tantrum about the purity of one's marital maidenhood and the sin of laying with another person unwed like some kind of sinful street harlot. And right after that, she had tried to force him in to telling her who had sired his child, therefore he refused to tell her anything. In truth, he made sure to tell her that it was none of her goddamn business.

So as a consequence of this, Baekhyun was beaten whilst he protectively blanketed his stomach by the use of his arms until the witch felt that he would give her a more satisfactory answer. For this reason alone, he still did not give her what she had desired of him and the beatings continued to happen to him. Day by day. And he always took them in whilst carefully protecting the growing life inside of him. He would not let her hurt his unborn child. He would die before he ever let that happen.

By his good memory or by his good luck, he found Chanyeol's home once again. This time, however, he knocked on the door instead of finding a way inside like he had the first time he'd came to the other male's place. He rubs his hand across his protruding stomach without any awareness as he awaits for Chanyeol to answer the door for him.

A few seconds later, the door is opened up to him. And a look of surprise instantaneously crosses over Chanyeol's still remarkably handsome face at the mere sight of him, that the other man doesn't notice how blood cloaked and messed up Baekhyun actually looks. To which, Baekhyun brightly smiles back at him for it before passing out on him altogether without being able to utter a single word to him about why he had returned.

Chanyeol catches the falling male within his arms in time. And he is immediately horrified by what he sees when he has Baekhyun up close to him again. He was above the word pissed. He was livid. He resolves right at that moment that he was never going to allow Baekhyun to leave side ever again. Now that they have been reunited, the boy was officially his responsibility.

He, then, picks the unconscious boy up in to his arms and brings him in to his hold. He takes him to his bedroom where he places his slumbering form down on to the bed with carefully measured movements. He leaves his bedroom, heading in to his bathroom where he retrieves a fully stocked first aid kit from under the bathroom cabinet. Once he returns to his bedroom, he painstakingly takes off the bloodied white nightdress that Baekhyun is wearing, so that he can tend to all of his unseen wounds.

However, he is shocked and confused to find out that Baekhyun is apparently with child right after he does. Baekhyun's stomach is a protruding mass before his dumbstricken eyes. He doesn't even clue in to the fact that the child Baekhyun carries within him was of his own making. Nonetheless, he decides to ignore it all together, until he has a talk with the sleeping male.

Each cut and bruise he finds upon the boy's small frame angers him more and more while he tries to focus on treating his injuries. Although, he couldn't understand why someone would be so cruel as to cause bodily harm to another being carrying another life inside of them. He was furious at that notion.

Trying to keep his anger from waking Baekhyun up, Chanyeol concentrated on the boy's lesions once more, until he was all cleaned up again. He calmed down a bit after dressing the boy's naked form in one of his much too large gray t-shirts. Then he slips him underneath the warm duvet on his bed and then he leaves his bedroom for a little while. He adjudicates that he would get answers to everything when Baekhyun actually wakes up.

When Baekhyun did finally awaken, it was blaringly night outside of the bedroom window. He sit up in the bed staring out the bedroom's only window taking in the light of the moon in a disorient manner. His hands moving protectively towards his own stomach in quick session. He was free from that witch's hold, for now.

And for that reason alone, he would need a more permanent solution in order for him to permanently escape the hold she had on him and his father's estate and wealth. To which legally and rightfully belonged to him. And now his child as well.

His eyes stayed glued on to the world outside never noticing Chanyeol's presence in the his bedroom. The other male stood at the threshold of the door with his crossed over his chest as he watched the boy deeply immersed inside of his own thoughts. So his eyes widened at the sight of Chanyeol standing there at the door dressed in his bed clothes when he finally turned his head away from the window and took notice of him. He stayed in his place upon the bed as he watched Chanyeol walk over to the window to stand next to it.

"Tell me what the fuck happened to you right now, Byun Baek Hyun." Chanyeol's baritoned voice left no room for objection, mere protest, or discussion as it cut through the tense air surrounding them like a sharp knife. He wanted fucking answers and he wanted them now.

And Baekhyun fell so easily under Chanyeol's command, as he started to give the other male the answer that he desired to hear, "Since my father's mysterious passing, I've been locked away from the world by my Stepmother. She had wanted a child of her own, simply put her a of her daughter, but she couldn't conceive her eggs were no good. So she took the opportunity to mold me in to one after my father was barely a day in his grave. She forced me to wear white and only female clothing. She replaced my entire wardrobe with solely female attire. She made the world assume that I had gone insane at the lost of my father in order for her to take control over my father's estate legally from me. She controlled my entire life. I wasn't allowed to ever leave the padded room that she'd had installed for me without her permission, but one day I escaped from that hellhole in the male clothes that I had stolen from a busy guard's bag. That was the day I had first laid my eyes upon you. I accidently bumped in to you on the sidewalk and you were so nice to me about it. From that moment onwards, you took residence within my heart. And when I was captured once more, I made sure to recieve information on you after that. That is how I found where you lived and then I came to see you the second time I escaped from that pit of hell's greatest spawn. I knew that I had frightened you, but I didn't care, I wanted you. And when you made love to me that night, I knew that we really were meant to be, Chanyeol, I-"

Chanyeol indignantly hissed out in question when he interrupted the boy as he was still speaking, "Then why did you leave me the next day if you felt that way about us?"

Baekhyun whispers softly back, yet Chanyeol still can hear him just fine, "Because I didn't want her to ever find out about you... I didn't want her to separate us before I could find a way to be with you forever."

Chanyeol's face softened up a bit at the boy's words then he spoke again, "That still doesn't answer my first question, what happened to you, Baek?"

Baekhyun's face lit up at the sudden nickname spilling from in between Chanyeol's parted lips, a beaming smile on his face as he continued to explain his current predicament to the other male, "This time when I returned, I was pregnant, but I had no idea. In fact, I did not find out that I was until about a week ago when my stomach finally rounded out enough for me and my Stepmother to regrettably take notice of it. I had no definitive clue that I was a male carrier. Nor did my Stepmother and this sadly enraged her. So she had me repeatedly beaten by her men everyday since we both found out about my pregnancy. Though I always made sure to protect my stomach during them. She wanted to know who had sired my child, but I refused to tell her every time she would ask that question. Your identity has nothing to do with her. Only our child needs to know who you are. I escaped from there today after my scheduled beating so that I could come find you before it was too late. I'm sorry, Chanyeol. Please forgive me, I'm so so very sorry."

Astonishingly, Chanyeol calmly retorts, trying to pacify the apologetic boy whilst he cried in clear-cut frustration at what his Stepmother might try to do to them once she actully does find out where he is hiding them from her, "Shush. There is nothing for me to forgive you for. You did good. I'm so proud of you for protecting our child, Baek. The both of you are completely safe-"

Baekhyun screeches out in a terror filled volume, interrupting Chanyeol this time around, "No! We will never be safe unless you were to marry me, Chanyeol!"

"Then let's get married." Chanyeol's forehead creases with a frown as he says it with so much conviction that he doesn't even pay attention the bewildered expression playing out upon the boy's face at his wild suggestion actually being agreed to. He doesn't have to say another word after that, before Baekhyun is already excitedly off the bed, out of the bedroom, and out of the house with a vibrant thrillful squeak.

He shakes his head at the boy's illuminated impatience before joining him with a few more items of clothes in his hand. He made the boy put them on and then they left for the court house where they were legally married by the justice of the peace. At the same time, he had the courts properly fix Baekhyun's estate and inheritance issues for him while they were there.

Once they return to his home, they find an expensive black limousine waiting for them in his driveway. They both knew who their unwarranted and unwanted guest already was. Baekhyun's vile Stepmother.

Straight off, Chanyeol blocked Baekhyun's view of the witch when she got out of the back interior of the limousine. Her eyes burned him with pure hatred and disgust, as if he was a simple life form that was beneath her own. And Chanyeol hated that. It enraged him.

The former Mrs. Byun finally spoke through the raging silence between the three of them to the boy hidden behind his new husband's back, "Baekhyun, sweetheart, come home with me now. This rebellious spirit of yours has really been getting out of hand as of late."

Baekhyun screamed, protectively concealing his bulging stomach with the palm of his hands, "No! Stay away from me! This is my home now! Our home!"

Chanyeol growled out in anger, "You heard him, now leave or I will call the proper authorities to report you for trespassing on my property."

Mrs. Byun huffed in response, a grimace in place against her face as she cautiously ascertained the both of them, "Well, I am not leaving here without my Stepchild."

Chanyeol snarled back angrily with a primitive snort, "I find that statement to be very funny, Mrs. Byun."

In turn, Mrs. Byun asked him with aggravation, "And why incisively is that?"

"I find it funny, because you no longer have any legal claim over my spouse, whatsoever. Or what rightfully belongs to him. And now myself included. Anymore." Chanyeol chortled, bitterness contained within his voice. He did not like this woman. He had to keep her away from what now belonged to him. His newly building family.

Mrs. Byun seethed in indignation as she turned her attention back upon the petite boy taciturnly standing behind Chanyeol's tall frame, ignoring everything he had said entirely, except for the word spouse, "Spouse! Tell me, what is the meaning of this, Byun Baek Hyun?"

And Baekhyun answered her, bravely stepping out from behind the other male when he does, hiss in his tone, "I thought it was self explanatory? We're married now and you no longer have my father's estate under your name. And you are no longer my Stepmother. Let's go, Chanyeol. We need something to eat and a long well deserved restful nap. If she doesn't leave, call the cops on her."

Chanyeol growled at her again just as Baekhyun grabbed on to his arm in order for him to drag him in to their home with him, "So long, Mrs. Byun."

That was the last time that either of them ever saw the crazed woman in their lives again. She no longer had legal claim over anything that had to do with his father. Or him. So Baekhyun sold his father's mansion and moved in with Chanyeol in a more perpetual variety.

They turned the spare bedroom next to theirs in to a nursery for their baby. Which was a pretty little girl that they named Park Yeon Ae right after she was born, a few months later. And from there on, the rest of Baekhyun's life was his own to live with his small family at his side.


End file.
